


Who Took the Cookies from the Cookie Jar?

by tommyshaw



Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyshaw/pseuds/tommyshaw
Summary: Five year-old Bo Duke is hungry, and nothing is going to stand between him and his cookies -  or so he thinks. A short drabble.





	Who Took the Cookies from the Cookie Jar?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! Sorry for the poor grammar, it's late and I wrote this instead of doing homework.

Five year-old Bo Duke sat up in his bed and looked out the window. It was still dark, the sky was full of stars, and yet, he couldn’t sleep. He was _hungry_ \- which is exactly what Uncle Jesse said he’d be after refusing to eat his vegetables at dinner. Bo knew he had to get some food in him or he’d just about starve to death. Carefully, very carefully - he didn’t want to wake Luke, after all - he tiptoed to the kitchen.

_What was there to eat?_ He couldn’t reach the counter, he wasn’t tall enough, which ruled out peanut butter sandwiches - though he wasn’t sure he could even make one. Bo opened the fridge, but there weren’t any leftovers, they’d been eaten for dinner. A glimpse of something blue caught Bo’s eye - ah yes, the cookie jar! The only problem was that Uncle Jesse kept the jar on top of the fridge so the kids - well, Bo, really - didn’t eat them all. How was he going to get these cookies?

_The dining chair!_ Ah yes, of course, the chair! Bo dragged the chair so its back was pressed up against the fridge. He climbed onto it and stretched, but he still couldn’t reach them. Making one last valiant attempt, he stood on the tip-toes of one foot, stretched as far as he could go. _Perfect!_ He could now reach the jar. He started to drag it toward himself when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“ _Beauregard_ Duke, just _what_ exactly do you think you’re doing?” The young blonde looked over to see his twelve year old cousin Luke looking at him, his arms crossed and his eyes conveying a ‘you-know-better-than-this’ look.

Unfortunately, Bo was so wrapped up in his mission of obtaining the cookies that Luke’s voice startled him, causing him to topple over, bringing the cookie jar crashing down with him. Bo looked up at Luke, tears welling up in his big blue eyes. He sniffled, and soon enough, five year-old Bo Duke was crying in the middle of the kitchen floor, surrounded by what seemed to be a hundred pieces of cookie jar.

Luke ran over to his baby cousin, holding him in his arms and wiping the tears away. “Shhh, shhh, it’s okay...,” he said, looking at Bo’s arms. He had a few small cuts from the ceramic crashing onto him. Luke picked up a cookie off the floor, checking carefully to make sure that it was somewhat clean, and handed it to Bo - a quick distraction. The crying subsided as Bo nibbled on the cookie. Luke wet a washcloth and gently wiped at Bo’s cuts to clean up the blood. He grabbed the box of band-aids out of the cupboard and stuck a couple on his younger cousin’s arms.

“Now Bo, you know not to go an’ do a fool thing like that!” Luke scolded. “If you’re hungry, you can just tell me.” Bo nodded in return, finishing off his cookie. Luke picked up his baby cousin and carried him back to bed. Even though it was about a fifteen foot walk, Bo still managed to drift to sleep in his cousin’s arms. Luke chuckled, laid him down in the bed, and tucked him in.

  
_I’m not gonna bother with the mess right now_ , he thought as he climbed into his own bed. They could deal with that in the morning.


End file.
